Treatment: Some time with your inner demons
by AGL
Summary: After the events of Fetal Position in season 3, House must come to terms with his demons...the good, the bad, the ugly and as always...the lies...please review


**Treatment: Some time with your inner demons.**

The apartment was quiet, as soundless as a bare house should be… no one waiting for him in the main room with the martini or asking him about his day, no kids playing videogames at home…he even learn to wash the dishes over the course of the years… he preferred when Wilson did it and when Wilson had those treats waiting on the refrigerator…and the best part of having Wilson playing wife was no sex, the dishes was something that Stacey couldn't make him do in their five years together, she could make him say he was sorry but no dishes… Steve McQueen doing dishes, please!!! He needed to get out of the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital for a while, lying just seemed like the quickest way.

House hangs the cane close to the door, disconnects the telephone and throws himself in the couch and turn on the TV, they're playing an special about the Galapagos, he would have to make a fake vacation, so what do we have in Vancouver worth mentioning except Canadians? He would have to get souvenirs, but he can get those on the internet, no problem. I need pills, not just for the pain…but to run away from those ideas pilling in my head like bad transit in New York City.

But the kid touched him…not the fetus…the baby, he could still sense the live flowing inside that baby reaching for him, begging for his life…of course as a doctor He knows is impossible for the "baby" to do something, he was merely acting on impulse but the sensation still linger on him…he wanted to live… and still I was ready to cut off the umbilical cord without hesitation, what is wrong with me? What was going through Cuddy's mind?

Gregory House would never admitted that he wanted kids… from the day he met Stacey he knew that she was very different, she could actually understand him without trying, her voice always seemed to mellow him down and they had the stupidest and sexiest argument that always seemed to end close to the bedroom… those were the salad days, days that everything just seemed to fall into place. My father the soldier John House would told me that I grew up just fine, that I am a world renowned board certified diagnostician with a double specialty of Infectious Disease and Nephrology that just needed some discipline… with an insane moral compass…usually that crap works when shooting Vietcong's…those commies.

House knew that something started to change in him long before the infarction… it was a need to put things in order, without any regard he tried to perfect the art of diagnostics… something very difficult even for the most experienced doctor, he didn't want to win the Nobel Prize, he wouldn't get upset if he finally get it… but it wasn't the goal… he had to be the best… and then Stacey happened, like a train changing lines at high speed you have to leave something behind or else you risk falling off…she made the call I got my leg, too bad the stakes were so high.

I pushed her away… I pushed everyone away, the only one that seems impervious to my charm is Dr. James Wilson, but he is a hopeless romantic who thinks that if he cares enough he wouldn't have to die. My diagnostic staffs are good doctors, not that I'll ever tell them… but they need to grow past their own agendas, Chase is always trying to please other while giving you that look that reads: "I'm a catholic Caucasian with a rich upbringing who is happy even if my mother was a drunk and my father House mirror image", but he has heart and loves children.

Foreman stresses me out, but we have to give the "kid from the block" some credit… he is tough and has spunk; we might never agree on the board and he gets some right; but one day Foreman is going to make a mistake and a patient would die, it would not be his fault, but people who is not use to failure like him would surely take it pretty hard… and we have to build Humpty Dumpy back.

Cameron, good looks…fuck up heart… Why did she marry that guy? He was dying!!! But eventually she would find her place in life, sorry for Chase when that happens…

House wakes up… he was dreaming…a monologue in third person….weird, that only happened once before…not good, need some water… for pills, I don't have enough of those to face the demons from within.

The end.


End file.
